IACUC 101 Series presents comprehensive and affordable educational programs that help fulfill expectations for required animal care and use training and to ensure compliance with the Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals (PHS Policy), the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animal (Guide) and USDA Animal Welfare Regulations (AWRs). Our goal to make programs affordable has been realized in large part with financial support from NIH OLAW and used to help cover program specific expenses and provide for essential on-going administrative services. The IACUC 101 Series is seeking funding to help ensure continued affordable registration fees for quality educational programs. These educational programs will continue to serve to help assure responsible and humane use of animals in US research, teaching and testing programs; help to meet a significant portion of training expectations as dictated by the PHS Policy, the Guide and AWRs; help Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) members, animal research scientists, veterinarians, animal care personnel, administrative personnel and others engaged in the oversight of the Institutional Animal Care and Use Program to understand their regulatory obligations; and ultimately help preserve a forward momentum for quality, compliant and responsible animal research in the United States. The IACUC 101 Series offers 3 specific training programs that may be delivered as stand-alone programs (IACUC 101 or IACUC 301) or as combined programs (IACUC 101 and IACUC 201; IACUC 101 or IACUC 301). The minimum program is one-day long (defined as one program day) and the maximum is two-days long (defined as two program days). All three programs include didactic training in topic specific modules, interactive training through scenarios (i.e. case studies) and deliberation (via mock IACUCs at round tables and/or Audio Response Cards) and topic specific break-out sessions by professional interest. Attendees are encouraged to network with expert faculty during breaks and meal periods. Attendees also receive multiple relevant materials (e.g. Guide, PHS Policy, NIH What Investigators Need to Know about the Use of Animals. ARENA/OLAW Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee Guidebook, PowerPoint handouts for all presentations and topic- relevant publications and faculty-authored guidance documents, and expensive references resource list, etc.). In addition, IACUC 101 attendees have browsing access to an extensive collection of relevant publications.